will kurt find his dom?
by loh122
Summary: life is tough for Kurt. no dom. No subs to relate to. will someone choose him before he loses his mind?


Kurt sat on his bed staring at the floor. You could tell from the slight tremble in his hands he was in trouble " why did I do that?" he muttered to himself "Why did I lash out. Now im going to be punished" he mumbled falling back onto his bed..

_Flashback_

_Kurt sat in the choir room with everyone else. Yet again another one of his friends had come out as a dom. He was the only sub in the entire choir room. He already wasn't having a good day. Being slushied and locker slammed already pissed him off, but since they were doms he could not do a da, thing about it "It sucks being a sub" he muttered to himself, thankfully no one heard him. He would have to be punished. Ever since their parents left for a two year stay in dc, finn was left in charge of the house, sure kurt helped when it came time to pay bills, their parents sent the money to them, finn was never good with bills and money. Ever since they left, he had started to act out, thanks to that asshole blaine. The first time finn punished him was when he swore at him, he got his mouth washed out. _

_The second he got spanked for slapping him. And the third and last time was when he got into a fight about blaine. That one was the worst, blaine had started a fight with finn and he had stupidly joined in on blaines side, finn ended up getting everyone in glee to help punish him. He couldn't sit for a week after the spankings. He was also not allowed any phone, computer or tv access unless for school and even then someone had to watch him. He was also sent to bed at seven for a entire month.. _

_Turning back to the scene in front of him. This time it was tina who turned out to be a dom "Fuck this" he snarled to himself standing up and making his way to the door to leave. It was Santana who spoke up, maybe if it was someone else he wouldn't have snapped, "Hey, lady lips, were are you going, you need permission to leave" she said smirking, normally he would have let it roll off his back and sit back down but he turned anger fuelling him, red clouding his vision " SHUT UP YOU SKANKY BITCH" he shouted, the entire room had gone quiet and their wide eyes turned to stare at him, even Santana had lost her smirk, a sub was never to back talk to a dom no matter what the reason, unless to defend oneself against sexual assault "What did you just say?" he turned to look at Rachel. _

_He stared at her not answering, starting to shake, they were all looking at him, all of them angry looks on their face. They all loved him but their were rules that had to be followed "I…I..I'm sorry san" he tried to said but was cut off by finn "Kurt! I want you to head home and wait in your room, you will be punished for this. I want you to say sorry to Santana the correct way and then head home. I will be there shortly" finn stated, his face clearly showing disappointment, he was doing so well. _

_Kurt nodded and walked till he was in front of Santana and dropped to his knees and rested his head on the ground "I am very sorry for disrespecting you ma'am" he said clear and loud enough for the room to hear. Santana sighed and patted his head "You are forgiven. Now head home, finn will decide your punishment" with her statement said, kurt rose and left the room head bowed. Quickly._

Present

kurt shot up into a sitting position and then quickly knelt on the ground when he heard the door downstairs open and shut. He could hear multiple feet shuffling along the floor. It was Tuesday so that meant only guys would be dealing the punishment, and from the lack of wheels, he knew artie wasn't present. He sat waiting until his bedroom door opened slowly, in stepped finn followed by puck and sam. Kurt bowed his head once he saw who had entered the room.

The three stood in front of him for a few minutes before speaking "Kurt" Finn spoke "Do you know why you are being punished?" he asked " And look at us when you speak" he added knowing kurt would stare at the ground if not told otherwise. Kurts head slowly raised and looked at his brother and friends, he swallowed the knot in his throat before speaking " I was disrespectful toward Santana in glee. I was disrespectful when I did not ask permission to leave and when I spoke ill towards her. I am also in trouble for swearing" he said before bowing his head once again.

Finn nodded "Correct. Your being punished for those reasons. And you were doing so well, I thought after three months the influence blaine had on you would be gone now. I guess I was wrong" finn said sounding so upset in his voice making kurt feel even more guilty, tears started to fill his eyes for upsetting his brother. He never wanted to upset his brother after the last time.

" Kurt, I know your upset and you feel guilty, there is no need to cry" Puck spoke gently kneeling down "But you still must be punished" he spoke sternly, even though he knew kurt was sorry and didn't mean it he still had to be punished, he did care for him, but rules were rules, with that stated kurt nodded and wiped his tears away.

"Now, do you remember what the punishments are for what you have done today?" Sam asked, kurt looked up to him and nodded "For swearing, washing my mouth out with soap. For leaving without permission early bed for a week. For disrespecting Santana and swearing I will receive a spanking, the amount of which is decided by the spanker" kurt said keeping eye contact with sam. He knew sam was one of the doms who like eye contact when discipline was being put in place. Finn and puck were a little nicer about it, they wanted him to look at them when speaking but then allowed him to bow his head again,

"Correct. Since it has been three months since your last punishment, Sam is going to wash your mouth out today" Finn started, to which both sam and kurt nodded "Puck is going to give you your spankings. And then I will be sending you to bed tonight at seven. You will do your homework, wash the dishes after supper and then go to bed" He stated lastly, kurt just nodded and kept his head bowed.

Sam helped kurt stand from the floor "Lets go buddy" he spoke softly leading him to the bathroom, as finn headed up stairs to start on dinner. After five minutes, both sam and kurt walked out of the bathroom, kurts face was wet and a little green looking.

"All yours puck" Sam simply stated handing kurt to puck before heading up stairs to join finn. Kurt kept his head bowed as he stood in front of puck. Puck merely stared at him for a few minutes "Alright princess" he spoke braking the silence and sitting on the bed he patted his knee "Lets go. You need to receive your spankings. I want you to count out each one ok?" he said as kurt slowly laid himself across pucks bent legs, leaving his ass unprotected to pucks wrath, the only protection was his jeans and boxers, knowing full well his jeans were going to be removed shortly leaving just a tiny piece of fabric to protect his soft skin.

Puck removed kurts jeans knowing full well the boy wont feel the punishment like he should if he still wore them "Remember count them for me" Puck spoke again before bringing his hand down onto kurts backside.

Kurt yelped "One"

Smack

"Two..three.,.ffour.."

Pucks hand started to sting around the tenth slap but for how kurt reacted today he knew he still had a few more to go. He stopped after twenty slaps, he instructed kurt to go take a five minute shower and then join everyone downstairs. Kurt nodded and slowly limped to the bathroom, as puck headed up stairs.

Puck sat down at the table with finn and sam both were shaking their heads "He was doing so well" Sam stated "Why did he burst like that today?" finn said wondering what could have caused his brother to lash out puck merely shrugged "just gonna have to ask him" he said picking up his bag and taking out his homework "I know, its just" finn stated rubbing his head "I don't want him to end up like blaine. And it doesn't help that he does not have any sub friends to relate to" he said sighing "He is pretty much the only sub in the school, the only sub in the senior class" he said, for a small town it wasn't unheard of for subs to be less common, that's why most doms left the town to find companions or they simply stayed with other doms.

" I mean, Santana and Brittany are together. I am with Mercedes. Quinn and Rachel are dating. Tina and mike are dating and I know he was hoping tina was at least a sub like him" Finn said lowering his gaze to the table "Sam, artie and you are the only ones with out someone and yet you guys aren't flying off the handle" he said looking at his two friends "I wish he could find a dom" he said almost in a whisper, they both nodded " He feels lost and alone" sam said touching his own collar. Subs received collars from their dom. A dom is given a collar when they find out their role. That collar is than given to their sub, and in return the sub hands over his bracelet to his or dom. Or in the case of a dom/dom relationship collars are swapped.

They were well into their conversation before puck noticed kurt had yet to arrive upstairs, he shook his head "Finn" he spoke softly "It seems kurt is going against orders again" he said staring at the tall boy, finn nodded and stood "I'll get him" he said before taking off up the stairs. When he reached kurts room he found kurt kneeling and crying "Kurt buddy?" finn asked walking in, kurt instantly stopped moving and looked toward finn, eyes read and puffy "whats wrong?" he asked kneeling next to his brother, kurt looked at him for a few seconds before responding "I am so sorry finn. I upset you again. I am never going to be good enough for anyone. I am terrible and deserve to be punished. I..I.."he tried to keep going but his voice failed him.

Finn looked at him and pulled him into a hug "Kurt listen to me. I was upset yes, and you will be good enough for someone, the right one" he stated rocking the small boy "and you were punished because you lashed out today. Did you want to tell me why?" he asked looking at his brother, kurt sniffed "I am just upset. Everyone is a dom and I am the only sub. No dom wants me" he said softly, finn nodded and then spoke "But you will find someone kurt. You are the strongest boy I know. Now.." he said standing pulling kurt up "lets go. Its supper time and you are still being punished. Plus its your turn to cook" he laughed making kurt smile, the two brothers walked down stairs, arms around each other.

It was six fifty when kurt finished doing the dishes after eating. Puck, sam and finn were in the living room. He slowly walked to the door and stood in the doorway until he was noticed and allowed to speak. Finn looked at him with a smile "All done?" he asked, kurt nodded with a small smile "Good" he looked at the clock "Come sit with us for a bit. Have some guy time. We will even let you stay up until eight how about that?" finn asked smiling, they had talked while kurt did the dishes, they didn't want kurt to feel so alone.

kurt shook his head "No thank you finn. I would love to spend time with you guys but I have to follow my punishment" he said bowing his head "kurt it is alright if you wish to join us. We would like it very much" Puck spoke smiling "Besides, you were very good the last three months, you deserve a little leeway" sam added patting the couch between him and finn. Kurt looked at them and thought over for a minute and nodded sitting next to his brother and friend. He tried to sit on the floor like a good sub but sam decided against it and pulled him to the couch.

They watched tv and laughed until it was eight oclock, at which time he handed his phone over to finn and quickly went to his room to sleep. Leaving the three boys alone for the rest of the night.

They next day finn drove kurt to school, as part of the punishment. Kurt was not allowed to drive for a week instead will be riding with finn. And waiting for finn after practice.

During lunch kurt waited until he was allowed to sit at the table with his friends, he was ordered to sit next to puck and finn.

Santana had forgiven kurt and smiled at him before turning back to Brittany. The others were still slightly mad at him, they loved their friend but speaking out of turn was not allowed and it was Rachel who started off the rant "Kurt. As your friend I must say we all love you, but your little act yesterday was very upsetting" she said waving her finger at him, like a scolding mother. Kurt ducked his head, his face flushing "Rachel is right sweetie" Quinn offered a small smile "It was not right, and as much as I hate punishing you, I am glad the boys punished you" she said before going back to her lunch, the others nodded and agreed with her.

Kurt loved his friends, they were family but at that moment he felt terrible alone "May I be excused?" he asked finn, who nodded. With out another word, he stood and made his way out of the lunch room. He opted to skip his next class, he knew he would get in trouble if he was caught, but he was just to upset, instead he went to the choir room. He sighed to himself un aware that sam was standing in the door way. Before leaving the room sam snapped a pic and sent it to finn. He felt bad for his friend but rules were rules.

They had glee again that day, mr schue arrived and started handing off songs for people to sing. He passed over kurt, again. Rachel made remarks about him, mostly ones saying he should be given extra work as punishment. He had his phone taken away by finn when he looked at the text he received, it was from dave running his mouth yet again. Kurt was already not in a good mood since lunch, his head was straining with pressure. He was so upset that he was gonna be alone forever, as he tried his best to stay calm during all this but each thing was like a cut at him until he had enough.

He stood up in the middle of rehearsal and ran out of the room, ignoring the shouts from everyone in the room. He didn't stop running until he reached his house, and swearing at himself when he forgot his key was in his bag, which he left in the choir room. He sighed at sat down on the step, mentally smacking himself "What the hell have I done?" he groaned " I just put myself in more trouble" he growled at the thought, his ass still stung from puck " I can't take this anymore" He growled punching the wall, making his knuckle bleed " I cant take it anymore" he shouted, he didn't notice the three cars pull up in front of the house, he was to busy kicking and punching the wall.

He did notice the arms grabbing him and lifting him up off the ground and turning to face the group "EEP" he squeaked, he hadn't noticed them all arrive and now they saw him acting out like a child, he tried to squirm free shouting and swearing not caring anymore about the punishments, he was kicking wildly, he could hear finn hiss as he kicked his legs behind him. They were all shouting at him telling him to stop, he wasn't having any of that. well. That was until he felt a collar clip around his neck, he froze eyes wide.

Everyone stopped and stared at the boy who had placed the collar around kurt, puck. "Puck?" kurt whispered, his whole body went limp, puck simply nodded "kurt. I just claimed you. Since it seems you wont calm down without a dom, I will be you dom" he said crossing his arms. Finn released his hold on kurt and placed him gently on the ground, who quickly fell to his knees, looking at his dom "yes sir" he spoke softly.

They all decided to move this to the living room, puck was on the couch with kurt at his feet, Mercedes and finn were sitting in the love seat. Quinn and Rachel were holding hands on the floor near finn. They all stared at the boy with his head bowed "why did you claim him puck?" Santana asked looking at her ex hook up who just shrugged "I liked him for awhile. I wasn't gonna claim him because I don't think im good enough for him, but since he seems to be going crazy I had to do something. I had to help him" he said petting kurts head, he let his head drop back into the hand, which made puck smile .

"Now kurt" Finn spoke "what you did in glee today was naughty. You know that, you cant be forgiven for that. As such we will all come up with a punishment for you" he looked at puck who nodded "now even though puck is your dom, this is our house and I am in charge while dads gone. I want you to go to your room until your called. Puck is going to give you thirty spankings for this" he said sternly, kurt turned to puck then back to his brother "Thirty? But that's" he stopped himself with a hand over his mouth, his face going red " I will ignore that you spoke back, this once. Now go" finn pointed toward the stairs, kurt nodded and quickly retreated to his room.

When kurt was safely in his room, finn turned to the group and sighed "Guys I don't know what to do" he looked so close to tears "Dude relax. He has a dom now" Mike spoke up trying to cheer up the goofball "he was going crazy dude. He was the only sub in glee club not to mention he was unclaimed for so long. Subs NEED to be claimed" Sam added, he knows all to well about subs, most of his family were subs.

Finn looked at his friends and nodded slowly "But still, I thought after blaine was out of the picture he would get better. Then he lashed out at Santana. And then today" he rubbed his face, everyone was quiet for a moment "Finn its ok. I did egg him on" Santana spoke up "And he was already punished for that. And as for today the worst he did was have a complete melt down over not having a dom. You saw how his entire image changed when puck put the collar on him. His body relaxed his face softened. His eyes actually lit up again" Finn sat staring at the latina, normally she never had anything nice to say and here she was defending him

"your right" he took a relaxing breath "he can still be punished" puck spoke up "But it will be by me. And then I think we all can just relax for the night and hangout, kurt included. It has been a while since he was able to hangout with everyone without being punished" they all nodded and split off into groups. Some cook, some playing games and others watching tv.

When puck entered kurts room he stood and stared at the boy. He hadn't noticed him enter yet so he took the moment to watch him. The boy was shaking and tears were streaming down his face "I am worthless. All I do is hurt everyone around me and make them upset when I disobey them" I could hear him mumbling and I felt my heart braking for him.

I walked over and pulled him into a hug, he went stiff for a moment until he realized who it was "I am so sorry sir. I did not want you to see me this way" he cried into pucks chest, puck slowly rocking him back and forth "Listen to me kurt. You do not cause problems for everyone. You were led astray by a bad man. You were doing fine you just had a melt down because you thought you weren't good enough for a dom to claim you. Well your wrong you're the best sub there is. And I am proud to be your dom" by now the two were sitting on the bed, puck still rocking kurt.

Kurt looked up at puck "I am so very sorry master" he said again "Please I want my punishment now" he said in a soft whisper, puck simply nodded and proceeded to give kurt his spankings.

Puck was cradling kurt when he spoke "Kurt, we all talked earlier and we would like you to come hangout with us. Like before, we are still your friends and family. And we just want to help you. And we want you to have some fun with us. What do you say?" he asked running a hand through the boys hair "Master" kurt spoke softly "I would love to join you guys, but I wish to stay in my room. I need to be punished for my actions" he said burring his head into his masters shoulder

"Now listen here kurt. I understand your wanting to be punished, but you already were. So you will come out there and enjoy yourself like old times" he knew he was giving a order but he truly wanted the boy to have some fun, there were plenty of times to punish him if he acted up, this is not one of those times.

That evening had turned out to be really good. To everyone's surprise, specially finns, kurt seemed much happier than he was a few hours ago. He was laughing and dancing and singing. And when he was near puck, his whole body seemed to just melt. He seemed so grounded and happy. Everyone was so happy they didn't even notice it was late until burt and carole came home from their date night. It was midnight, some of them left, but most of them were to tired to drive or it was to late to get a ride so everyone just spent the night in the living room.

Finn and Mercedes took his room, promising burt no funny business would happen. Puck and kurt took the basement, same deal as finn. That night, kurt slept peacefully, cuddled in pucks arms. He felt safe, he felt warm. But most important he felt wanted.


End file.
